


The Crow

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, The Crow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 
> 
> Forced to Work Together.

It had been a surprise seeing Len…or what he supposed was Len, again. After Sam's gang gunned him and Lisa down Barry was ready to bring them to justice. Instead he got a slap to the face and handcuffed to a pole.

When police found him he was laughed at, but nothing new. What concerned him was that Len was alive, was the crow. He never thought that a childhood story was true, that is until he saw Len. Except Len wasn't himself, he was going to kill Sam and hunt down the others. So Barry went hunting himself, tracking down any leads, but none came till Sam dropped to the ground. Now Barry had a trace, that's how he ended up waking up handcuffed to Len. They hadn't said one word to each other, Barry pouting as he looked over at the gang. Huffing he leaned back, his head resting against Len's back. Len had sworn to his revenge, so Barry forced himself to be in the middle of the action. This caused him to be in this mess, Len playing with the cuffs. Barry just sat there, contemplating how he was going to survive Mark Mardon and his friends. 

Len had felt a sense of protection over Barry, something that had started the first day he met Barry. He new Barry was forcing himself to work with Len's twisted ways because he thought he could change Len's mind…but that would never happen. Len needed to take these men down, kill them before they escaped. Barry had only met Len again hours ago, but wouldn't stop to leave him alone. Since that encounter Barry has been almost killed twice and now was handcuffed to a pole with Len as Mark Mardon waved a gun around at them. He finally left them alone, but Barry was too quiet for his liking. He was currently picking the handcuffs, a skill he acquired in jail when he still had a life to live. He decided to talk to him first, brushing his hand back against his.

"Barry? Are you alright?" The young man didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand. "Good…listen. I need you to help me. We both can't make it out alive if we both don't try."

"What do you want me to do?" Barry mumbled. Len feeling his head against his shoulder…if anything he felt more alive now then he's been all night. Barry and Lisa, the two people he cared the most about in the world. One was waiting for him…the other didn't want him to leave him again. 

"Do you remember when I taught you about picking handcuffs? I want to you to pick mine, I'll get yours."

"I can't see over my shoulder Len, plus I'm not that good."

"I know you can do it, come on." Len said, shoving the paper clipped into Barry's hands. The younger took the paper clip he had been using and began messing with Len's handcuffs. It didn't take long before Len felt them release. He broke out of the cuffs, grabbing Mark's attention.

"Shoot them!" He yelled, Len swinging around to protect Barry, using his body as shield. The bullets hit him, Barry flinching away. Len watched him, looking into those scared green eyes staring up at him. Len watched as Barry resemble his younger self. In the blaze of bullet Len watched the young cautiously. When they paused to reload Len took the moment to break Barry's handcuffs. He pulled him to his feet, rushing him behind some crates.

"You stay here. I'll take care of them." Len went to run away, but Barry stopped him. He grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back towards him.

"Leonard Snart, we will work together to get these guys in jail!"

"Whatever you say Barry." Len said and before Barry knew it Len was gone and there were blood curdling screams coming from the other side of the crate. It was a moment of silence before Mark Mardon was sent flying into the pole, hitting it with enough force to break a chunk off. He looked up as Len marched over, pulling a knife from his jacket. Barry leaned down, curling up a bit. He was a little scared of the look on Len's face, but couldn't look away. Mark was pressed against the pole, the fear of God in his eyes.

"This is how it goes. You give me a name and I make this painless." Mark growled, blood rolling down his head, into his eyes. He spit at Len, the man's eye flinching. In a swift moment a knife was driven into Marks leg. A scream escaped him, Barry looking away, not wanting to see this part. "A name of another member of your gang." Len said, removing another knife from his jacket.

"My gang was the guys you just slaughtered." The knife was drove into his shoulder. Another scream ripping through the air, Barry gasping.

"Thirteen years ago you and a gang of misfits murdered two teenagers in the Allen house."

"Yah? So? You the broads ex or somethin'?"

"Or something. Who worked with you that night?"

"It was some around the neighborhood guys." Len took another knife, pressing it against his collar bone. 

"Names."

"Uh-Hartley Rathaway, just a snobby punk. Then there was uh…um Jesse James…Digger Harkness. Listen man you got your info so just le-." Len didn't let him finish before he drove his knife through Mark's head. Barry turned to see the man slump over, eyes wide in horror.

"He gave you the names, we could have left him for the cops." He said, Len looking at the body.

"He never gave Lisa a chance." He turned, looking at Barry. "I got a list, Hartley Rathaway's next."

"Not without me! This won't be happening again!"

"It will. Come on if you insist on working together."

"It keeps us both alive." Barry said, avoiding looking at the body.

 

Hartley wasn't hard to track. He lived in a small apartment. He'd locked himself up when he'd heard about Scudder's death, expecting loose ends to be taken care of. What he didn't expect was to turn after patching his door to see a man dressed in black and a painted face looking down at him. He backed up, running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife for protection. He turned to see the man walking in slowly, Hartley backing out of the kitchen as he watched the man. Len didn't have to say anything, the man was already crying. Barry came up behind him, managing to grab Hartley's wrist and disarm him with ease. Len took the moment to run at him, grabbing Hartley by the shirt and throwing him against the wall. Hartley curled up, tears escaping him.

"What do you want! My boyfriends a cop and is on his way home." 

"13 years ago you killed a girl and her brother, I'm retribution."

"Please! I didn't kill them! I was just a kid on the street!"

"Len." Barry said, watching the older take out a knife. He got in front of him, blocking access to Hartley. "He was around my age. He was a kid."

"He still help kill her."

"I stood back! I didn't even want to watch what happened!" Len grip tightened, making Hartley cry harder. "Please! I've changed! Please! I have a boyfriend!" Hartley begging, Barry staring down Len. The older man glared down at Hartley, taking a moment to look at Barry.

"He didn't want to. If any of them deserve to live it's him. Please Len." Barry said, watching his old friend. His eyes softened as he looked at Barry, the knife clattering to the ground. Barry picked it up, turning to Hartley. "It's okay. Go to you bathroom and wait for your boyfriend. 

"Okay…okay." Hartley mumbles, slowly standing up. He did as told, Barry hearing his sobs in the bathroom. 

"Let's go." Len said, walking towards the fire escape, the front door clicking. Len lifted Barry and before he knew it he was on the fire escape. He looked inside, seeing his captain walk in, Hartley running out and hugging him. Captain Singh looked worried, holding Hartley close. Barry sighed…he'd never get a relationship like that. And arm wrapped around him, Barry looking up to see Len watching the scene.

Barry felt sorry for his friend, he'd lost everything that night and was focus on revenge only, but he can see that he's forgiven Hartley…after all he had been only a kid at the time.


End file.
